


It Brings Out Her Eyes

by Fairfaxleasee



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairfaxleasee/pseuds/Fairfaxleasee
Summary: Fenris struggles to give Hawke meaningful feedback on a shopping trip.
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke
Kudos: 13
Collections: The Hanged Man Holiday Exchange 2020





	It Brings Out Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amata_Hawke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amata_Hawke/gifts).



> Thanks to @blondetexan and @barbex for betaing for me!

“Fenris, I brought you along because you’re supposed to be helping!”

Hawke could barely keep the laughter from her voice, but Fenris could tell that part of her was becoming exasperated with him. To be fair, he was trying to help, he just couldn’t seem to manage it.

To be more fair, Hawke was asking him to help with something that wasn’t exactly one of his strengths.

“And here I thought you brought me along because you liked having me around.”

“I do like having you around,” she was poking his shoulder to accentuate her words. “But you’re still supposed to be helping!”

“I’m...trying.”

“Try. Harder!”

She was actually laughing now.

“Well, what would you like me to do to be more helpful?”

“Say something other than ‘I like it,’ or ‘it looks nice’ when I show you something!”

“But I have liked everything you’ve shown me. And it all looked nice.”

“That doesn’t help me figure out what I want for a new dress!”

“What if I said ‘I think I’d like how nice you’ll look in the dress’?”

“No, I need something more than that!”

“‘I’ll love how nice you’ll look in the dress’?”

“Ugh, this is what I get for asking a man who’s worn the same outfit since I met him to come shopping with me!”

“It’s not  _ exactly _ the same outfit.”

She leaned in to leave a quick kiss on his nose.

“It’s close enough. And as I actually need to figure out what I want for the dress I’m getting, I’m going to go talk to the tailor. You stay here until you have something constructive to say!”

“And ‘nice’ isn’t constructive?”

“No! Neither is 'like.' And if I hear another ‘nice’ or ‘like’ or anything like that out of you, we’re going to get YOU some new clothes while we’re here that aren’t grey and sharp! Now, I want you to stay here and think about what you’ve done until you have something helpful to say while I try to actually get what we’re here for done.”

“I can do that.”

She nipped at his earlobe before walking back towards the tailor. Fenris watched her and leaned against the wall. Hawke had told him to think about what he had done. She probably meant his inability to give her the feedback she wanted him to; it wasn’t his fault, he always liked what she wore and she always looked nice, he was just being honest. 

He instead thought back to that morning when Hawke had awoken him with the announcement that they were going to be going out that day. The shopping trip hadn’t been what Fenris was expecting to do with Hawke today. He didn’t think he had been particularly expecting anything, but dress shopping definitely wasn't it. It also wasn’t the activity he would have picked, but he didn’t care. He would follow Hawke anywhere; he had already followed her places that he’d never thought he’d go that were much more dangerous than this one. Admittedly it was nice to be with Hawke somewhere they weren’t in any imminent danger. He could focus on her rather than what might hurt her. He also enjoyed being able to be with just Hawke without the rest of her inner circle. He didn’t mind some of them, but he much preferred Hawke to any of them.

While there were places they could be and activities they could do that he was more interested in than dress shopping that would also not have put them in danger and they could do without anyone else tagging along, the one thing he could say for being at the tailor’s specifically, or ‘Couturier’s’ as the ridiculous Orlesian sign outside the shop read, was that the few employees in the shop were going out of their way to leave him alone. Apparently grey and sharp weren’t ‘in.’ Or maybe they just didn’t care for the broadsword as an accessory. But being left alone gave Fenris a chance to watch Hawke as she talked animatedly to the tailor who was showing her different fabrics and working on the sketch Fenris had been escorted to the corner for being unhelpful with previously. Or it may have been for glaring at the tailor every time she had drawn Hawke’s attention away from him.

Fenris glanced around the store. He was fairly certain that everyone was still deliberately ignoring him but wanted to make sure. He wanted to do something he didn’t get the chance to do often, but Merrill had caught him at it once years ago and he still hadn’t heard the end of it so before he started he wanted to make sure no one would interrupt him this time or needle him about having done it. He had zero interest in whatever dress Hawke would end up with; whatever it was, it would be nice and he would like it. He had infinite interest in Hawke. And while he liked it when he held her interest, at times when he couldn’t it was nice to just...admire her.

She was talking with her hands. She was usually so articulate, but she had once let him hold them during a conversation and had been unable to string two sentences together until he let them go. She had her hair down today. She usually kept it up to make sure it would stay out of her face, but today it fell freely to her shoulders catching the light at different angles as it shone through the leaded windows.

_ She’s...amazing. _

Fenris bolted upright, his eyes wide.

“That one.”

Hawke turned to look at him.

“Sorry, Fenris, did you say something?”

“That one.”

Fenris indicated the fabric the tailor was putting back behind the counter.

The tailor started saying something about a season but Fenris didn’t care. He walked back towards the counter and grabbed the fabric and held it up to Hawke’s face.

It was a perfect compliment to her eyes.

“There’s no one else with eyes that beautiful.”

Hawke smiled at him. Her eyes sparkled.

“See, Fenris? You can be helpful if you try.”

“As I just  _ stated _ , ma’am, this is  _ last season’s _ fabric.”

The tailor was glaring at Fenris in a way that made him vaguely consider asking for some pointers on how to get that much contempt into one expression.

“Does that mean I can get it at a discount?”

Fenris might have been premature in assuming that there wasn’t any particular danger here with the way the tailor was gripping her pencil.

“Ma’am, this establishment doesn’t use out-of-season fabric for clothes.”

“Ah, well, too bad. We’ll just have to find somewhere that will. Fenris, if she won’t sell it to us you can remember what it looks like?”

He smiled at her.

“Of course.”

The tailor apparently knew a losing battle when she saw it.

“I suppose we could make an exception.”

“And I get it at a discount because it’s out of season?”

“Of course. I’m so glad your friend ended up being so  _ helpful _ in this.”

Hawke dropped a handful of gold on the counter.

“I’ll take the bolt. Any of the designs we talked about is fine as long as it’s that fabric. It’ll be ready by next week?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll pay the rest when I pick up the dress.”

Hawke grabbed his hand and they left the store.

“Well, that worked out nicely, don’t you think, Fenris?”

“Because you got a discount?”

Hawke oscillated her head slightly at the question.

“You know me, Fenris, I love a good bargain. But, no. Actually, because I’ll finally have a dress you’re excited about.”

“Well, I think it will look nice, and I’ll like it.”

She tried to look affronted at that but failed and started laughing.

Her eyes were particularly beautiful when she laughed.


End file.
